A different beginning
by darkfaerie666
Summary: AU. What if Harry hadn't been chosen that fateful night, what if Neville Longbottom had been. Follow the life of Harry Potter, and his best friends, Ethan Black and Tommy Lupin, as a normal teenage wizard. Set in 4th year. Will contain HPDM, HPTR and OCOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – J.K.Rowling owns everyone but Tommy Lupin, Eleanor Lupin, Ethan Black, Maris Black and the plot. Also, there will be slash later on. Don't like it? Don't read it. Now, on with the story.

Prologue

"Alice, take Neville and run. I'll try and stop him." Frank Longbottom frantically shouted to his wife. Alice snatched up her son and ran to his nursery, where he began to cry. "Please don't cry Neville, everything will be alright. I promise I'll protect you. I'll love you forever, so will daddy," Alice could feel tears threatening to fall as she comforted her 15 month old son. "No matter what happens we'll always love you."

A blast of green light came from downstairs. Alice automatically held her son closer, knowing what must have happened to her beloved husband. The door opened and there stood Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark lord to ever live. She put Neville in his cot, and stood in front of it.

"Stand aside woman, and I may spare your pathetic life" he snarled at her.

"Please don't hurt Neville. Take me instead"

"Stand aside now" he shouted.

"Please no! He's just a baby. Just my baby" Alice started crying uncontrollably.

"Foolish woman. Avada Kedavra" A bright green light filled the room, and the body of Alice Longbottom fell to the floor. Voldemort stepped over her corpse and turned his wand on the scared crying baby. "Get ready to join your parents kid. Avada Kedavra" There was yet another green flash but this time it was different. The flash rebounded and hit Voldemort. Then he was gone, and Neville was left crying in his cot, with a bleeding lightning shaped cut on his forehead. Not knowing that from this day, he would be known as the Boy who Lived.

AN – Next chapters will be longer, I promise. The next chapter will be set in 4th year. This will have HPTR, HPDM and OCOC slash later on. Until next time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing. I am not getting paid for writing this

Warnings – extremely mild slash scene, swearing. It is set in 4th year. This will include the Triwizard Tournament, but altered and not really important.

Harry Potter flung his coat onto the floor, and lay down across the seats. "Who gave you rights to those seats?" Ethan Black asked the smallest of their trio. Harry lifted his head, stuck his tongue out, and fell back on the seats. Ethan, Harry and Tommy Lupin had been best friends since the day they were born. They were in their 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and their friendship was closer than ever. Ethan was the loudest one. He was tall, tanned and very good looking. He had spiked black hair. Tommy had amber eyes and sandy brown hair. He was also quite tall, and was half-werewolf. This meant that at the full-moon, he didn't turn into a wolf, but he became very violent, and had to be contained from everyone, due to the fact that the wolfsbane potion didn't work on him. Harry was the main mastermind behind their pranks. He was quite small for his age, being the smallest boy in their year. He had long black hair which fell over his bright green eyes. (AN – He has no glasses) Eyes that many had fallen in love with. But Harry had only loved back once before. In his second year. With Tom Riddle. Harry had found Ginny Weasley's diary. He wrote to Tom, and Tom wrote back, and after Ginny took it back, Tom still visited Harry in his dreams. He ignored Ginny. Tom had shown him love. He had taken him to the chamber of secrets, so they could stay together forever. But Neville Longbottom destroyed Tom's memory. But no-one knew Harry and Tom loved each other. They thought Harry had been possessed. When he cried, they though it was out of fear, not of grief and love. He hated Neville, the boy who lived, for it, and he would never forgive Neville.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, unless you counted Ethan giving a blueberry shortcake to a 1st year turning her hair blue. The train stopped, and Ethan, Tommy and Harry jumped out onto the platform. "Hiya Harry" came a voice from near by.

"Hi Cedric" Harry called back. Harry and Cedric Diggory were quite good friends, because their parents were also friends. Fingers traced their way along Harry's back. He looked around startled. Draco Malfoy walked past him smirking, fingers running along the side of Harry's leg as he passed. "Aah, how cute. Harry's got a boyfriend" Ethan teased. Harry could feel himself going red. "Just think Harry. You can be his ickle baby" Harry pushed Ethan into a group of 2nd years.

"You must really like him if you're taking offence" Tommy said, replacing Ethan.

"It was sexual harassment. I could sue"

"Sure it was Harry" Tommy replied sarcastically.

"I refuse to go into a carriage with you both if you're gonna be like this" Harry instantly regretted saying this, for Tommy and Ethan exchanged evil looks, then they both grabbed one of Harry's arms, and lifted him to the nearest empty carriage. "I'm so glad you're light Harry. Imagine having to lift you if you were like Neville Longbottom," This made even Harry burst out laughing. Ethan felt a bit bad for saying that about Neville. But ever since 2nd year, when Harry almost died, Harry seemed to really have it in for Neville. In truth, Neville wasn't that bad, just annoyingly clumsy, but Harry was one of Ethan's best friends, and he knew how Harry could get when he didn't get his own way. Plus, it made Harry happy to see Neville in pain, or just being made fun of. He was broken out of his thoughts when Cho Chang and her friend Xena Marlsborough entered their carriage. "Hey Chang, I heard Longbottom fancies you," Harry muttered.

"I always knew he was a dumbass" Ethan taunted, but feeling quite bad. Cho's eyes filled with tears and she and her friend jumped out of their carriage, just as it began to move. Harry enjoyed being nasty if it was against Neville. He had moved on from Tom, but he still wouldn't forgive Neville.

"Yo, Harry!" Tommy shouted breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "dreaming about Drakie?"

"And how his lips feel against…"

"Say no more Ethan"

"How do you know what I was going to say Harry?"

"It is you we're talking about Ethan" Tommy observed.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"I just want peace!"

"Have you been watching Drake and Josh again?" asked Harry

"Don't change the subject Pokemon boy"

"I'm not a pokemon boy Ethan"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Are not…damn you Harry"

"Oh Ethan, I'm heartbroken"

"Why don't you run to Drakie for support?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he can kiss you better"

"Will you two stop going on about him?"

"Why?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, he didn't feel us up"

"Technically he just stroked him"

"They're the same thing Tommy"

"Aren't"

"Are"

"Aren't"

"Are"

"We're here, " Harry interrupted.

"Aren't" said Ethan "Damn you again Harry"

"Ha!" Tommy laughed, "You said they aren't the same thing"

"I was replying to Harry"

"Sure"

" I was"

"n't"

"Will you two shut up?"

"What, we interrupting you Draco induced dreams?"

"You wish Tommy"

"No, I'm sure you're the one who's wishing Harry"

"You two are obsessed with him"

"And you're the one who is in love with him"

"I don't love him!"

"Guys, as much as I would love this conversation to continue, we really are here"

"So we are Tommy" said Ethan. The three jumped out of the carriage and walked through the castle doors.

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it took so long, but it is hard to write up with school work. I hate school so much. And for those of you who are interested, I love Drake and Josh. The "I just want peace" line was taken from the episode where Grammy comes to stay.

BekkiHahAh


End file.
